gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Archive 1
Blue Ninjakoopa Hello, all. I am Blue Ninjakoopa, but you can call me BNK or Blue for short. I'm an active contributor at most gaming Wikia and I'm always helping out ones in great need of it. This Wiki needs alot of work, so I decided to drop by and help out. This place is well taken care of by active administrators, and I think I should be part of the group. I could also make some policies for this wiki so that users and IP addresses alike will take it seriously. I've started some articles with information from Wikipedia, and I've made a couple of templates. My best edit was possibly to this article, in which I modified the most with my own text. I am familiar with having administrative powers, as I am an active bueracrat at 3 other wikia sites. I promise not to abondon this wiki or suddenly go inactive, unless something occurs. Even if it does, I guarantee you my return. Being 15 years old, the worst that can happen to me is getting grounded. *Userpage *Talk page * * * It appears that this Wiki lacks certain policies and guidelines, so, promoted or not, I will make some of them. Please consider promoting me a System Operator, as you won't regret it. If you support me, thank you. If you oppose me, I'll accept your opinion, but make sure your reason is valid. Blue NinjakoopaTalk 12:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Support (2) #'Weak Support' - BNK has been doing good at expansion, but I've not gotten enough time to know them well.--Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 23:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) #'Weak Support' - As per Gp75. CommanderTony, GT Wiki Newbie Editor Talk 1/11/2009 Neutral (0) Oppose (0) Comments CommanderTony I, CommanderTony, would like to nominate myself as an Administrator of the Gran Turismo Wikia. I can see a lot of potential in this wikia, and with the right help, it can become one of Wikia's bests. My qualifications include a high standard for the quality of an article, regardless of length or content; good knowledge with HTML items; and being able to commit many hours each day for monitoring and editing. Currently, i'm an Administrator of Halopedia (since January 5th, 2008), as well as a few smaller wikias. As an Admin of Halopedia, I have helped in making laws for both the wikia and it's IRC channel, have started many projects through our usergroups, deleted thousands of unneeded and not-up-to-par pages, as well as banned hundreds of unlawful users. In addition, i've made nearly half of my total wikia edits (over 26,000) on Halopedia, which shows my outstanding dedication, which looking at my contributions, will show that I barely miss any days editing. Right now, this wikia is an empty shell, and i'd love to help fill it with all of the knowledge i've gained over the previous two years i've been active on various Wikias. *Userpage *Talk page * * * Thank you, and please do not hold back on any comments or concerns you have about me becoming an Administrator here on the GT Wikia. Rawr, CommanderTony, GT Wiki Newbie Editor Talk 1/11/2009 Support (1) *'Support': I've seen Tony's work and I'm very impressed. I believe he has the potential of being an administrator. Blue NinjakoopaTalk 02:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Neutral (0) Oppose (0) Comments MTracey1 I would like to nominate myself for Adminship on this wikia. I have some experience editing on wikipedia and Memory-Alpha, as well as over 180 edits to gran-turismo wikia including around 20 new pages. I have some great ideas for how to take this site forward and I think I can help get this site ready for the release of Gran Turismo 5. Any questions/comments/etc., feel free to post them here or on my talk page User_talk:MTracey1. Be as brutal as you like with your comments, I can take negative comments but would prefer constructive feedback. Thanks, MTracey1 01:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Support (1) Well, what is there to say? Your contributions speak for themselves-and so does the award named after you. I don't think there'll be much oppostion on this one, but it's best to wait and see. Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 23:27, July 14, 2010 (UTC) FPS Headhunter I'd like to nominate myself for Adminship on this gaming wiki. I've had lots of experiece editing pages on Assassin's Creed Wiki, Call of Duty Wiki, Team Fortress Wiki, Metal Gear Wiki, and many others. Although I have just 48 edits here, all of them were for the better, as well as creating a few pages and editing at least 15 articles here at GTWiki. I too have ideas for GTWiki to help it be ready for the release of the soon-to-be smash hit Gran Turismo 5. I will except any questions/comments/etc., as long as it is not very negative. In the case of I did make an error on an edit, do not go insane about it. Anything you would like to have a word with me with, feel free to post it on my talk page here. I can take some negative comments but I'd prefer that I'd get some contructive feedback, as well as advice on personal things in my life. Sincerely, FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 02:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Support (2) I've seen a lot of your edits and am quite impressed so far. I think you could do with sticking to a standard wiki format a bit more, but your work so far seems to be top quality. I would like to support your RfA MTracey1 06:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Support: Yep there's a reason you won the MTracey1 Award. You're a very dedicated editor who has nothing but the wiki's best intereset in mind. Consider yourself an admin! Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 23:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I did? I never knew that. Please send me the Template. XD FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 01:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC)